Insulin enhances phosphorylation of both alpha and beta subunits of its own receptor by stimulation of tyrosine-specific protein kinase which is tightly associated with the receptor itself. Although the enzyme is tightly associated with the receptor, the phosphorylating machinery can be distinguished from the insulin binding site itself.